


Close

by WonderPickle



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, bad dream, comforting gwen, gwevin - Freeform, kinda angst, self deprecating kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Kevin needs comforting after a rough dream.Gwevin one-shot.





	Close

Gwen, extremely groggy, groaned as her feet padded against the floor. She rubbed her eyes before creaking the door open to catch a glimpse of who was on the other side. 

Standing before her, like she  _ should’ve  _ previously guessed, was Kevin. He lifted his gaze to meet hers, entering her house without request and immediately starting to talk once he stepped inside. “I couldn’t clear my head.”

She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily. “What  _ time _ is it?”

Without looking at her, he strided over to the couch and sunk down into it. “Sometime around 1.” 

Dropping onto the cushion next to him, she moaned under her breath, “On the  _ one _ night I went to bed early.”

After a second’s pause, he shifted himself towards her. “I’m serious, Gwen.”

“What’s wrong?”   


“I couldn’t sleep.”

She cocked her eyebrow. “So you decided to drive over in the middle of the night to tell me about it?”   


Kevin shook his head. “I had this dream…”

“Dreams are just dreams,” she told him, attempting to stifle a yawn.

“No but this was,” he bit his lip. “different.”

Gwen paused and raised her brows. “How so?”

“Not...y’know... _ good _ .”

“Well that’s helpful.”

Unappreciative of her sarcasm, he shifted. “I’m not kidding.”

She absorbed his demeanor. Deeply furrowed brows, creased forehead lines, a frown that stretched to his knees, hunched shoulders, and the way he kept close to her. Closer than usual. His finger and jaw muscles twitched when their eyes synced. 

Gwen settled against the couch, alert, but comfortable. Lightly, she wrapped his hand in hers. “I’m listening.”

“You won’t like-” he adjusted his shoulders, “laugh at me or anythin’?”   


“I would never laugh at you.”

“Okay,” he sighed, finding stability in his voice. The muscles in his neck tensed. “Okay.” 

She ran a hand over his knee and squeezed. “Talk to me, babe. What happened in your dream?”

Kevin swallowed. He blinked at her, several times, with a look of vulnerability he never gave anyone else. His gaze was melted down and soft, but steeled. “I never…I never met you and your cousin.”

Gwen quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”   


“Yeah. I just...I wasn’t even close to the same guy I am.” He pursed his lips. 

She studied his face, tightening her fingers. “Did it freak you out?” 

“Kinda.” The pulse under his skin quickened. 

“I think it did,” Gwen answered. “That  _ is _ why you’re here.”

His shoulders fell a little bit lower. But he kept his hand on hers, not hard enough to hurt her, yet practically clung on. “I guess so.”

“You know it was just a dream.”

Guilt, something that plagued him way too much, shook the steadiness from his tone. “If it weren’t for you guys, it coulda been me now.” 

Forming hooks with her fingers, she tugged on his. “But it’s  _ not _ .”

“I was such a shit person.” Kevin’s eyes flickered away, anywhere but her face. “I’d still be a monster. Hurtin’ people all the time.”

“Kevin,” Gwen titled his chin towards her. “You’re  _ not _ . And you never will be.”

“I could be that guy, Gwen.” He jerked his head away. 

“You are a  _ good _ person.”

“I might not be.”

Gwen frowned. “C’mere.” She reached for his arms and pulled him closer. He tried to move, but she didn’t budge. “You are full of so much good. We just helped you see that. We aren’t the only reason it’s there. Okay? Nothing can change that.” She kissed his temple. “Don’t let a dream make you think that isn’t true.” 


End file.
